


It's all in the... genes?

by wanderingsmith



Series: Sam and her boys [13]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-20
Updated: 2009-08-19
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: Of ATA genes and hurried mornings





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.

Jack woke to his cell ringing and shifted to pick it off his night table, grunting as Siler's arms tightened around him in his sleep. As casual as he was when he was awake, they'd discovered that every so often, their master sergeant got stubbornly possessive in his sleep. When that happened, getting him to let go tended to equal waking him up.

Which was why the cell was near the edge of the table; so that Jack could reach it from the bed. Simpler.

When the connection finally shut down, he closed his eyes with an annoyed growl; not *again*! Not thinking about it, he went to get up, and this time Siler grumbled awake, "Jack?"

The arms that had held him released wordlessly and he turned over to drop a kiss on the sleepy man's forehead, "Go back to sleep. I have to go to Washington."

When Siler dragged himself up to a sitting position, blinking tiredly, Jack shook his head with exasperation, "Go back to sleep, Siler. There's no reason for you to be up."

Siler just groaned as he pushed himself to his feet shakily, "I have to be up in an hour anyway."

Swallowing any further wasted arguments, Jack teased instead, "You just want to join me in the shower."

Siler's lips barely twitched, eyes still three-quarters closed with grubby sleepiness, "*I'm* not the one with a hard-on, general."

"You will be."

Standing under the warm spray, Jack watched him clumsily grab the shampoo and shook his head, taking it from him, "Just why did you have to insist on getting up, Sparky?"

Siler didn't answer, concentrating on standing as Jack soaped his hair. All too aware that he was being babied but too wiped out to argue. He'd wake up soon enough; and Jack knew perfectly well why he'd gotten up. None of them enjoyed separations; Jack was as silently clingy when he or Sam had to leave for any length of time. They were all too experienced and too old to not know the value of every minute.

Nothing would make possible loss more bearable.. but these moments helped make the actual time apart easier. Mostly.

####

Eating cereal and sipping coffee in the kitchen, the too-early morning darkness making everything more quiet and close, Jack shifted for the hundredth time, trying to get comfortable in his dress uniform. "You'll tell Sam I had to go? It's just a few hours, I'll be back before you are."

"Yeah."

The tired mutter made Jack frown, annoyed at how worn down his partners were, "How much longer are those upgrades going to take you two?"

"Couple days."

####

Glad that Jack had gotten home last night after his two-day long supposed 'few hours', but still tired from the heavy load of upgrades they'd barely finished, Siler's concentration was crap.

"Do that again, Siler!"

"Uh?" Siler looked up from his clipboard of test results, absently licking his lips as he tried hard to think up another angle to take to the beyond-old, apparent 'mechanism' with the Ancient scribbling on it.

"Didn't you hear it screech??"

Siler blinked impassively at Lee, turning his head to the other two scientists trying to silence another doohickey on the other side of the room, "Sorry, my ears have lost their dept perception. Assumed it was theirs."

Bill winced at a particularly annoying pitch from the corner, "Point taken," he brightened as he turned to their assignment again, "However, this thing definitely made a screech when you touched it. What did you do??"

Curious himself, Siler carefully thought back. All he'd done was turn the thing to see the side referenced in this particular surface test. Blanking his mind, he reached for the two-piece gadget and gently laid his hand in what he thought was the position he'd used.

And the object, which had up until now only ever reacted to carriers of the ATA gene, emitted a low-volumed screech.

Jerking his hand back in surprise, not to mention years of bad experiences, Siler watched with interest as Bill carefully copied his action without getting any response.

Another 10 minutes and the other two scientists had joined them, all intensely curious about Siler's apparent new gift, since none of them had been able to replicate it.

"Look, I *don't* have the ATA gene, alright? And genes don't magically... OK, forget I said that part." Siler winced, reminded that saying 'never' was something he **really** should know better than to try in this job.

They'd established it didn't matter where he or anyone else touched the two weird-shaped and enmeshed pieces of alien material; any time Siler touched them, a screech seemed to come out of the contact points between the pieces. And any time the other three touched it, it stayed quiet as a lump of clay.

Running his tongue over his teeth as he stared at the thing, mentally swearing at the attention from the theoretical PhD-ers and wishing he'd had time for coffee this morning, he suddenly stiffened, his breath catching and his eyes starting to widen before he caught himself.

He could feel a wave of heat climb up his neck and over his face as he desperately prayed he was letting fancy carry him away. It couldn't be! No one had ever reported such a thing.... Of course, who *would*?

"Siler? You OK??"

He jerked back as Doc Lee reached for him in concern and then blinked at him, trying to pretend he'd simply been deep in thought, "What? Sorry Doctor Lee, just trying to come up with some idea."

Bill frowned at him, "You looked terrified for a second. You should go to the infirmary. As a matter of fact, magic or no, you need a fresh gene scan."

####

"Ma'am? Sergeant Siler here."

Sam grinned a little at the formal tone, leaning back in the big chair with the phone tucked to her ear, grateful for the chance to stretch her requisition-signing fingers and wondering how such a commonplace thing as his *tone*, for crying out loud!, could be so endearing, "Sergeant?"

"I need your help."

This time she frowned, straightening as she noticed how muffled his voice was. Seeing an airman walk by her door, she got up and closed it before asking, "Siler? What's wrong?"

"..What do you think the chances are that the presence of ATA gene not.. native to the host could allow someone to control Ancient technology?"

"Not.. what??"

"One of the damned widgets we've been trying to figure out decided to start responding to *me* this morning!"

Sam's brows rose, her curiosity piqued at the possibilities this opened up, considering the only partial success of Beckett's gene therapy. She leaned on the corner of her desk, happy to have something technical to focus on, "What do you mean by not being native to the host?"

".." Sam strained to hear as he muttered a few choice swearwords before downright whispering, "I was too late to have breakfast this morning because we-" his voice suddenly shifted to a normal register, "Yes sir, the generator is on my list this afternoon, sir," his voice shifted, speaking to someone else, "Excuse me, I'll be there in a few minutes, Doctor Lee."

Absently listening to him fake their conversation, Sam pieced together his coded words with the situation and his reaction and bit her lip to keep from grinning unkindly. When the sound shifted back to muffled, she cleared her throat, trying to sound severe, "You mean he made you late by asking for a-"

"No!... *I* was-"

Sam's mouth dropped, unholy glee filling her. No matter how much she *wanted* to be sympathetic, this was just too funny! "You-?!" She lost it before she could make a full sentence.

"..As much as I adore to hear you giggle, this isn't funny! The whole time the damn doc was handing me bloody cups I was sitting there praying she wouldn't decide to take a mouth-swab for some crazy damned reason!" Banging his head lightly against on the wall next to the phone as he held his hand around his mouth and the speaker, Siler listened to Sam giggle helplessly in his ear. It wasn't that he didn't understand; hell, he shuddered to think what Jack's reaction was going to be. He was *never* going to live this down!

"S-" he choked back the name as too dangerous to say out loud in the SGC, "I just need some wild theory for why I can suddenly activate Ancient technology. *Please*."

She was sputtering, choking on the laughter as she finally answered, "Y- you seriously th-th-th-think it's because you.. you.. you-"

Siler groaned, wishing there wasn't still the ghost of a taste in his mouth making the memory crystal clear at a time when he really didn't need it. "Yes! My DNA hasn't changed, I'm no more Ancient than I ever was," he perked up suddenly, "Wait.. haven't *you* ever-"

Sam seemed to finally have herself under some control and answered with no more than a chuckle, "No, I haven't actually had that much occasion to play with Ancient gadgets since I starting having occasions to-"

"Damn, I really have to go. *Any* ideas?"

Smiling helplessly at the despairing tone, Sam threw out a whimsical "..It's broken?"

"And detecting only me?"

"Have a coke on your way back to the lab? Should break down the last of-" she choked, a last giggle escaping, "Anyway, then this can all be chalked up to a total mystery.." At least until everyone forgot *this* incident.. then she'd have to manufacture the means to investigate this. In an emergency, if it worked on the newer Ancient equipment too, it could seriously increase their force of people who could help defend Earth...

####

Sam watched affectionately as Jack leaned against the wall weakly, laughing so hard there were tears streaming down his face. She'd debated letting Siler break it to him; or even *not*. But this way Siler was at least saved the laughter, if not the teasing that would follow. And there was no way, with as often as Jack visited the mountain, that he could avoid hearing about such an unprecedented event. Especially not with what a big deal his gene had been.

Still, she had to at least *try* to protect Siler a *little*, "You wouldn't be laughing if it was you getting the big needles." And he might yet if someone decided to compare the device's reaction to *his* gene...

It took a minute for even that silent threat to have any effect, but then Jack finally toned down to chuckles, wiping his eyes and grinning like a loon. "Oh god.." he sputtered, trying to control more laughter, "I just can't believe that of all mornings to go and touch an ancient doohickey without washing his mouth, it fell on a day that it's his own fault!"

"Jaaaack..." She knew too well how frustrated *she* felt on this damned schedule where she didn't get to see Siler; 'fault' was pushing it.

His eyes widened at her warning tone and he started shaking his head and shaking his finger at her, "Oh no! Nonono! If *I*'d been the one to ask this morning, you'd both be *growling* at me. I'm soooo allowed to gloat that Sergeant always-in-control Siler was horny from missing half his dose of sex and chose to end up with my DNA in his mouth!"

####

"I'm never getting a blowjob before work again, am I?"

"No."

"Aw come on, I hardly teased at all..."

"No."

"I'd do it for you.."

"Yeah? You can go volunteer for some injections anytime you want."

####

"..So it looks like the Ancients figured out that their sensors were letting their alien girlfriends run their technology when they got a blowjob and tightened their protocols. If we find a very ancient Ancient powerful weapon though..." Sam grinned at her boys across the supper table; Siler was practising his taciturn look, but Jack pouted at her pronouncement.

"Awww! You mean I can't order him to-"


	2. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack clicking on links

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...still not so sure about posting this.. let along **writing it**. but I'm picking up this bad habit of collecting 'mostly-finished' chapters in stead of posting them...  
so. WARNING: in case you didn't already know, anything goes in SAHB sex... -soo wish I could blame draco_somnians for this one.. but I can't. book was reading. don't ask.

Siler's breath jammed at the unexpected touch as his body shivered from deep inside, fists clenching in the chair-pillow he'd slid under his head. He finally had to release the air in a harsh gasp, his shoulders arching upward as his forehead pushed into the cotton-covered cushion, feeling the urgent need to come shift into deeper arousal at the intensely intimate stroke of a soft tongue where he'd expected blunt pressure.

"OK?"

Jerking his hips back for more, vaguely feeling the scrape of the carpet on his knees and elbows as he shifted, he shivered at the stroke of fingers on his thighs, however casual. His brain was far too blasted by sensation for real speech, reducing him to a garbled moan, "*Fuck* yes."

Jack's chuckle didn't faze him, he was actually getting used to, and attached to, hearing the man happy; whatever the reason. As long as he damn well- oh hell yeah. He'd been panting and more than ready when he'd slipped to his knees in front of the bathroom, the thick carpet padding his knees, and Jack right behind him; now, the so-intimate wet swipes teasing at his ass were flooding a different, deeper, tension into a tight pool low in his gut. Christ, why hadn't he done this before?

Too close, now. He was too close; could feel himself twitching in mid-air with every lick and breath along his skin. The groan that pulled up through his chest was harsh enough to make him feel raw, and when Jack pulled back, Siler was moving without a thought.

Rising up and around on his knees and tackling a surprised, but unresisting, Jack to the floor, he kissed him, open-mouthed and fierce, one hand wrapped around his jaw, the other holding one of his hands to the deep carpet, Siler's weight squarely on his chest.

The ravaging kiss only lasted a few moments before Jack took it over and rolled them, but the tension that had drawn Siler tight was still there, unable to let him be still. He needed control, couldn't take any more teasing. Even if that meant a desperate grapple across the floor, the intensity of contact and applied power, the stroking and kissing any time they got in reach of each other, giving a bare measure of sanity until he got the upper hand and got Jack laying face down. Trying to catch his breath and still feeling half-mad with shivery need, he sat on Jack's thighs, shuddering and grinding himself against his lover, and leaned down to take a bite at his shoulder before growling, "Where'd you put it?"

Jack laughed breathlessly, pointing at the bedside table, "Never had it."

Siler growled again in frustration, "Don't even think of moving." He reached down and slapped the man on the ass for good measure, fingers lingering for just one second with the temptation to return the earlier favour. But the mere thought was enough to make his cock twitch painfully and he moaned and scrambled up for the tube of KY.

Half-tempted to tackle him to the bed just to push his luck, Jack lifted his head, watching his lover move quickly the few feet away, muscles flexing constantly, no moment still; power and agility and smooth skin that he hadn't really wanted to stop stroking. Yeah, at least *some* of Samantha's tastes were undeniably good.

When he saw the already-red scratches on Siler's shins, he nodded to them, even though his eyes were drawn rather higher almost immediately, his voice gravelly, "Sure carpet's better than bathroom?"

Eyes flickering to his on his way past, Siler shrugged, "Easier on *my* knees." Jack felt him settle on the back of his legs, the anticipation clenching through him. "*You* OK?"

Immediately annoyed at the tense hesitation he heard, he shifted up slightly and swung his open palm back, aiming his silent response at one of the muscled thighs straddling him.

He connected solidly and heard Siler chuckle as a cap snapped closed, his breath catching at the slick touch he still wasn't used to.

Feeling the too-controlled stiffness in the palm that smoothed along his back in reassurance made him appreciate the calming stroke even more. He didn't think this was ever going to be casual for him, and the fact that Siler remembered that when Jack could *feel* how tightly wound he was was just one reason that they loved him.

The fact that it felt so fucking good when the gentle, if shaky, petting finally made him relax was one reason the two of them had agreed to make time for this. He didn't need the fingers spasming on his hips to rock smoothly back into the shallow thrust, groaning with his own rising need.

"Fuck-! Jack.. I.."

The mixed desperation and embarrassment behind the words took a few seconds to register with his body hogging most of the blood far from his brain, but Jack finally caught the meaning as Siler's movements got far more jerky and demanding than his lover had ever let himself be in this position.

Laughing breathlessly, Jack reached back and patted Siler's thigh, shuddering at the tingle spreading through his nerves, " 'Sokay. Little too good?"

"I-" Deliberately tightening on him wasn't something Jack would care to do for long, lube or no lube, but making Si' moan like that... "Yea- Hel-!" The swearing broke off into a so-familiar low cry that made Jack shiver with pleasure, loving the sound. Relaxing around Si's pulsing body, he mentally winced at the regret he couldn't deny feeling at not getting to feel that deep, smooth satisfaction he still sometimes would rather deny wanting.

The feeling of warmth that stayed behind as Siler pulled out kicked up the arousal at the intimacy and made him shiver again. He shifted to his side carefully, reaching out a hand to steady the quietly panting man lifting himself from Jack's legs shakily, and then letting Siler pull him upright and close. Jack grinned at the still slightly out-of-it eyes meeting his, his hand hungrily curving around Siler's jaw and feeling the freshly-shaved skin shift on his palm as the man smiled dopily.

Trying to get his brain running again, Siler nodded to the bed besides him, not bothering trying to pronounce anything as Jack willingly took the silent hint and laid down on his back, hand reaching to stroke himself with obvious relief.

Wincing at the reminder of his lack of self-control, Siler followed him down, laying behind him and encouraging him to turn on his side, away from Siler, with a kiss to the ball of his shoulder.

"Si'?"

The rough question and accompanying look made him roll his eyes; did the bloody man seriously think he was so selfish?? Blood must really not be feeding his brain... Rather than answer, he trailed quick kisses down Jack's spine, the hand not holding his body off the bed stroking gently over the cheek of Jack's ass. He felt the moment Jack stiffened, knew his dirty mind had been correctly read and grinned, "OK?" He'd be pretty surprised if the answer was no, but Jack wasn't Sam; asking tended to relax him.

"Yeah- but only if.."

Shaking his head slightly, his nose rubbing teasingly on Jack's coccyx, he stroked his hand along his flank, speaking gently, "When have I ever said no to anything in bed, Jack?"

"You said no to Sparky."

Siler snorted a laugh at the whine, nipping at Jack's hip to emphasize the point before trailing his lips over and down, "And don't forget it."

"I- wouldn't-" he heard the gasp Jack tried to smother, slowing his tongue to give him time to adjust as he gently licked off the leftover lube, stealthily reaching for the tube he'd thrown on the bed earlier, listening with satisfaction to Jack's breathing speeding up, even as he tried to speak casually, "Wouldn't.. dream of it."

When his gel-coated palm reached over Jack's hip and displaced the general's hand to wrap itself around his erection, he had to smile at the almost surprised exclamation he got, refraining from commenting about the uses of KY and instead speeding up his tongue.

"Fuckin' 'ell; *Siler*.."

Tightening and speeding his hand in response to the panting need in Jack's voice, he lifted his lips slightly, "This OK, or-"

"Harder."

As he obeyed the unhesitating request, Jack tensed, every muscle shuddering as he gasped out Siler's name and then called it again and again as Siler kept up the long, smooth hand-strokes. When the ring of muscle under his shifting tongue quivered, he pressed firmly in curiosity and suddenly slid the tip in without restriction, feeling Jack stiffen, Siler's name broken as his breath jammed and his body arched back slightly.

A few shallow dips and he pulled out as he recognized the suddenly sharp stillness in the body he held, going back to quick licks as his own come trickled out with the powerful contractions, listening to Jack try to swallow the shout of his name.

His hand was a sticky mess, but it did fine at keeping up a gentle glide as he carefully shifted himself up to cuddle along Jack's back and nuzzle his nape. He finally brought his hand up, wiping it on the bed with a mental note to change the sheets, and then laid it on Jack's chest, rising and falling with his slowing breaths.

Feeling the call of a snooze himself, he shifted his leg slightly to get off a bruised-feeling spot, idly thinking about the moments they'd mock-fought across the floor and muttering curiously, "You could have easily overpowered me earlier..." Much as they'd gone back to training, Jack could still easily take him down...

He'd almost given up on an answer when Jack's mostly drowsy, but mildly grumpy, voice spoke up, "Siler, as long as I'm awake and myself, and unless we're training, you can pretty much do anything you want to m-" a yawn interrupted him, his voice dropping, "-Me, and I'm only going to fight back.. on principle."

Laughing softly at the sleepy man shifting himself as tightly against him as he could get, Siler's eyes closed, happy and content but not quite able to sleep yet, still a little blasted from the sexy game, "Where did you get the idea, anyway?"

"..One of those emails that are the scourge of modern communication."

Siler laughed again at the slightly abashed tone, "Hasn't Sam explained that you should never click on those things??"

Jack shrugged, bringing Siler's palm up to nuzzle before resting it back over his now calmly beating heart, "She's got a," his fingers wriggled, "'Military-grade router/firewall' on the internet and top virus scanner and firewall on the computer."

"Ummm," Siler nuzzled into the patch of sweat-damp hair behind Jack's ear, "Love it when you talk dirty."

Jack choked an affectionate laugh, "Dork."

Fingers combing lazily through the chest hair under his hand, Siler grinned to himself, "You realize that that means she can see every site you go to?"

Jack shrugged, "So?"

" 'Nuthin'. They selling anything interesting?"

Jack chuckled quietly, "Didn't notice, was someone else advertising on their site; so I was off it almost immediately."

"Off, uh?"

"Shut *up*."

"Yes *sir*."

####

Walking through the quiet house on her way to the bedroom, Sam yawned, annoyed at the conclusion she'd had to come to as she analyzed the personnel schedule. There was no way around it and she'd already wasted far more time than she should by trying to deny the simple truth. It was only a week, at most..

Stepping into the bedroom, she stopped, smiling softly. There weren't a lot of people with wide enough shoulders to wrap protectively around Jack and seem natural. But somehow, that was how they'd fallen asleep; without sheet or blanket over their very bare, and tightly cuddled, bodies. Walking up to them, she blinked in surprise when Jack didn't react to her movements. His head remained where it rested on Siler's forearm; lips relaxed and parted in deep sleep, Siler's nose nestled behind his ear.

It wasn't like her ex-Black ops lover not to snap awake as soon as she stepped into the room and she was a little wary of getting too close to him so deeply asleep; but Siler would eventually have to move.

The choice was taken out of her hands when Siler popped awake, his eyes meeting hers immediately and a welcoming grin peaking past the edge of Jack's neck. Carefully closing the distance to crouch at Jack's side, Sam watched him blink awake too, giving her a drowsy smile but otherwise unmoving from his safe enclosure.

She grinned at Siler, speaking softly, "You make a good bodyguard, my sergeant." That seemed to make Jack at least aware of their position, maybe even of the fact that he'd relinquished his safety into Siler's hand, but he only turned his head up to give the man a bemused look before shrugging and settling back down. 

Stroking fingertip down his cheek as his eyes closed, Sam leaned in to drop a kiss on his forehead, glad to see him so relaxed.

Siler was still watching her, still holding Jack unselfconsciously with the arm the general was snoozing on, but his other hand reached out to play with the collar of her permanently 'borrowed' BDU shirt and he shook his head, "I'm not even sure how you managed to find this buried in my closet; let along keep getting your hands on it through you guys' laundry."

Frowning slightly at the choice of wording, Sam swallowed the urge to start an argument when it was so late and she was already stressed. Instead, she leaned in to get a kiss, smirking as she got the sudden whiff of sex, "You two wear each other out?"

His abashed grin and nuzzling at Jack's nape were too cute for words and Sam giggled, patting his shoulder, "I'll go wash up and you can wake sleeping beauty up slowly and take your turn."


End file.
